


Challenge Fiction

by Xandria



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandria/pseuds/Xandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crossover Challenge. A reason Xander Harris warps prophecies and the plans of the Powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Fiction

Crossover with A Midsummer’s Night Dream. Titania gets pregnant from her liaison with Bottom. Oberon is not happy but as the love spell was his idea he cannot really say anything. With the low child rate of Faerie any child born is precious. However, because he is newly reconciled with his wife it is painful for them both, so Puck is told to look for a suitable couple to adopt the child when she is born. 

500 years later, only one child has been born to the Faerie courts since Puck took the child away. While in the middle of a discussion about what to do, the Oracles appear, stating that the One Who Sees must be taken into the court or courts or Faerie and married, preferably to the Faerie War general. Not only because Xander is good at tactics, but essentially the reason he is a Wild Card that stuffs up the Slayer Prophecies is that his bloodline had bred true. Faerie always cause problems to human prophecies and magic.

The child of Bottom and Titania, a girl, had several children. Her descendants made their way to America. Each generation the descendants would meet but not know they were family and have children until the last two surviving cousins, though distant and not knowing, married each other to have Xander. Instead of the dangers caused by cousins marrying, the intermarriages of the generations that kept meeting and remarrying each other bred out the human until Xander is only human enough to look human but is almost pure Faerie; the little bit of human being enough to make him always fertile when with a person of Faerie. Neither Oberon or Titania are happy at this reminder but accept the Oracle’s bidding to save Faerie. 

Enter the battle-weary one-eyed Xander, still tired from Africa and fully integrating the last of Hyena and soldier with the help of a Shaman.


End file.
